Various types of sock storage apparatuses are known in the prior art. Most make use of furniture existing for additional purposes, such as bureaus and chests of drawers. Socks are thus typically stored loosely, or in disconnected pairs. After wear, socks are typically thrown in a laundry hamper or basket as individual items for laundering.
Loose socks can be problematic. Socks are frequently dropped during transport between storage locations and laundry facilities. Individual socks, comprising relatively small items of apparel are readily overlooked, and inadvertently left interior to washing machines and dryers. Worse, individual socks are often disappeared, likely drawn between the dryer drum and dryer housing during rotation of the drum during drying, or otherwise lost in furnishings, furniture, or around the house in seemingly mysterious ways.
The present invention obviates these and other issues by enabling a convenient means of storing and organizing socks as pairs secured together between a pair of strands of a looped drawstring member, said looped drawstring member depended from an attachment portion that readily secures to an object such as a closet rack, rail, coat hanger, or even door handle, for example. A user may readily remove clean socks for wear and secure dirty socks for laundering by a simple manual action effected to reposition one of a plurality of slidable buckle members. When it's time to launder dirty socks, the entire looped drawstring member, with pairs of dirty socks secured thereto, is removable, portable, and washable as a single unit, whereby socks are maintained together as a single washable, dryable, transportable, and storable unit.